


Vol-what? VOLTRON

by TheShisha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble dump, Fluff and Crack, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, klance, mothman shows up a lot, prompts, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShisha/pseuds/TheShisha
Summary: Voltron drabbles I invite you to take and turn into fics of your own, please credit me if you do though. I'll know if you don't.And I'll find you.Also: Voltron Characters in Vines





	1. Klance Fic Idea #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, sweet Klance

Hey,” Lance slid into the bench beside Keith, flashing him a tiny grin.

Keith blinked up at him, fighting the urge to scowl. He lost. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your new fangirls?”

Lance paused at the venom in his teammate’s voice before shrugging, crossing his long legs. “I dunno,” he stole a glance towards Keith, who side-eyed him in turn.

“Guess I’m just tired of all the attention.”

“You?” Keith snorted, “tired of attention? Please.”

Lance chuckled sheepishly, smoothing back his hair. Was it Keith’s imagination or were the Cuban’s chocolate locks beginning to resemble his own?

Lance sighed, leaning back. “Yeah, I guess that’s pretty hard to believe,” he turned towards Keith and smirked. “I mean, me? I couldn’t ever let my adoring public down.”

The feeling in Keith’s stomach was back, like the fluttering wings of a hundred tiny mothmen.


	2. Voltron Vines Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the chapter title says.  
> SEASON SIX SPOILERS

Keith: THIS BITCH EPMTY! *ejects Kuron from the black lion* YEET!

* * *

 

Lance: *singing* I walk into da club like whaddup I've got a big

\--fear of social engagements so I'm just gonna leave

* * *

 

Shiro: *at a whiteboard* there's only one thing worse than dying

*rips piece of paper down so it reads "Lance"*

Keith:*gasping* Lance!

Shiro: nO

* * *

 

Keith: *running by*

Allura: Lemme see what you have!

Keith: A galra knife!!

Allura: NO!

* * *

 

Hunk: today, I'm gonna be making pizza *gestures with pizza pan, smacking lance in the face*

Lance:*in pain but laughing*

Pidge:*laughing and shaking the camera*

* * *

 

*camera zooms onto a car*

Pidge: *maniacally playing the flute and rocking out with the windows down*

* * *

 

Matt: don't f with me! Ive got the power of Voltron and anime on my side! *screams*

* * *

 

Lance: air horn prank!

*bEEEEEEEEEEEEK*

Coran: *looking up from a diagram of the ship* did some one say something?

* * *

 

Lotor: so basically what I was thinking of is

*his generals betray him*

Aw quiznack, I can't believe you've done this

* * *

 

Krolia: so I am confusion

*pulls Texas kogane over to a map* why is this one Kansas, and this one not Ar-Kansas--what do you mean it Arkan-saw?!

*shaking him by the shoulders* human explain!!

* * *

 

*Hunk and Pidge lying in the floor, watching rover fly above them*

Pidge: a galra drone flew around my room before you came

*rover starts spinning in circles*

Pidge and Hunk: *screaming*


	3. Klance Fic Idea #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Klance with a side of dirty minds.

The door slid open with a whirr, and Lance sauntered in. “Keith, have you seen—HOLY CROW!!”

Keith jumped and yelped, flinchinginto a ball in an attempt to cover himself.

Lance gaped, eyes as wide as saucers.

Keith stared back, feeling the tips of his ears burning. “Get out!!” He snapped, feeling all kinds of violated.

But lance didn’t. Lance was still staring, tan cheeks blazing red.

“So, um....” He swallowed thickly and Keith braced himself for the inevitable question.

“...Do you, ah, usually dress up like Mothman before bed, or is this a new thing?”

Keith hated himself for the voice crack that followed. “ShuUt up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW WHAT YALL THOUGHT WAS GOING ON.   
> Ha. You was wrong ;P


End file.
